Chandni's Mooh Dikhaai
Chandni's Mooh Dikhaai '''is the 45th episode of the show and is aired on 1 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Nani asking the time, why did guests not come till now. Advay asks why is it so silent here, its so humiliating that none came for Mu dikhai. Chandni recalls her words. Nani asks Shilpa to take her to everyone, she will find out where are they. Chandni sees Advay. Adi talks to Pooja about Mu dikha. Maasi comes and stops them. She says none from us will go in this mu dikhai. Advay says I think you got habitual to get insulted. Chandni says I m doing this for Nani. He says how much you care for my family, I should also care for your family. He calls Indrani. He acts and greets her with respect. He taunts that Chandni has come to his house forcibly, how shameless, she is like you, anyways I will take care or her. He asks Chandni to tell her mum that she is sitting alone in Mu dikhai. Maasi says we won’t go in Mu dikhai. Nani says let Pooja go, its our house function. Maasi asks her to go if she wants. Adi holds Nani’s hand. Chandni tells Indrani that its her mu dikhai today, everyone is blessing her, she misses all of them a lot. Advay takes phone and asks don’t you have courage to say truth to your mum. Nani comes. Nani says I did big mistake Chandni, I thought to tell everyone who is Chiku’s wife, you got insulted, sorry, forgive me. Chandni goes to Nani. Nani says I didn’t know none will come in my bahu’s mu dikhai, who has come now. They see so many kids. Shilpa asks who are these kids. Adi says they are my friends. Nani asks at this time. Adi says I will tell everything, first we will party, they are Mami’s party guests, just see Nani. Nani smiles. The girl says Adi messaged us in whatsapp group that his Mami came. The boy says so we came to meet her, where is new Mami, is cake also cut in mu dikhai. Adi says face is shown in mu dikhai, I will show you. Nani says no, Mama will lift Mami’s ghunghat. Adi asks Advay to do it fast. Nani says he doesn’t want to. Adi says how will they see, my Mami is so pretty. The kids insist. Advay agrees. Adi compliments Chandni. Nani says tell Advay to make Chandni wear ancestral bangles. Pooja shows bangles and asks will you make her wear this. Adi says do it fast, we have to cut cake as well. Nani says Advay is shy, Leela you explain her. Kids insist. Leela signs Advay. Advay lifts Chandni’s ghunghat and makes Chandni wear the bangles. Music plays….. She looks at him. She reminds his words that time belongs to him, but the one moment which belongs to her has come. Kids like Chandni and give her gifts. Adi asks Advay to play guitar, sing song and impress Mami. Advay says leave it, I don’t want to talk. Adi gets annoyed. He goes and coughs. Advay holds him and sees his face. He goes and gets his guitar. Advay sings Tenu mai itna pyaar…. He hugs Adi. Adi unites Advay and Chandni’s hands. Their marriage is seen. They see each other. Kids dance around them. Advay says I love Adi more than I hate you, I promised Nani I won’t let you go, but I promise you, I will make your life tougher, that you will leave this house yourself. Adi plays with Chandni. She gets dizzy and faints over Advay. Pooja worries for her and says maybe she got tired. Nani asks him to take Chandni to room. Advay lifts Chandni and takes her. '''Precap: Chandni calls Indrani. Indrani throws the phone. Chandni calls Mama ji and says tell mum to talk to me. He says you are step daughter for her and will always be. She cries. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 45 References Episode 45 Guide